


Kiss of Death

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All credit to Ashida, Based on a Tumblr Post, Feelings, I do not own the characters or this story, Just my take on what Victor was thinking/feeling, Kissing, M/M, Money Shot AU - End of Chapter 6, Money Shot AU by Ashida, Non-Canon to Money Shot, POV Victor Nikiforov, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: Kissing Katsuki Yuuri will be the death of him.





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Money Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269956) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



> ...because let's face it, we all died when it happened xD
> 
>  **  
> **  
>  _*** Disclaimer ***_  
>  So, like it says in the tags, this little ficlet was based on the original post [here](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com/post/163936807193/ive-been-trying-to-think-about-what-victor-would) which I saw after reading [Chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10269956/chapters/26446887) of [Money Shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10269956).
> 
> It is **NOT** canon to Ashida's story but rather was just something that I was inspired to write after reading her fabulous fic (yes, her writing is that good! (●♡∀♡))
> 
> So, all credit to her for creating this world and bringing us so masterfully through it.  
> Anyway, this is just my take on what was running through Victor's mind when Yuuri kissed him and can probably be read as a standalone. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing that Victor feels is disbelief.

It shoots through his system like a drug, rooting his feet to the ground, pinning his arms to his side, and oh what was that squeezing around his heart??

Victor wants to simultaneously combust and rocket off into space. Maybe he’ll explode in space. Him, Victor Nikiforov, meeting his end as a shower if light and sparks. He knows it will would be beautiful, spectacular. He is Victor Nikiforov after all. He can only hope that Yuuri would be watching.

Victor wants to laugh and to cry. Because never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that the night would end like this. Scratch that. Victor has very wild dreams. And in them, Yuuri and he are together, on a bed, on the floor, anywhere, and Yuuri never leaves.

But this, this is reality, and even though it feels like a dream, Victor knows he’s awake, can feel the pull around his neck from where Yuuri had so unceremoniously yanked his tie, can see every striation and fleck of bronze in Yuuri’s gorgeous brown eyes, can taste the bitter aftertaste of coffee on Yuuri’s lips from where theirs are pressed together. It’s too sudden and too overwhelming.

Victor had been hoping and praying for this for so long. He hadn’t been able to resist touching Yuuri tonight. The handshake had sent electricity through his veins, the presses around back and the feeling of his hands around that powerful waist was like an addiction, their feet under the table entangled in a dance that Victor never wanted to end. But Victor didn’t want to push, didn’t want to force Yuuri into anything, wanted Yuuri to want him. And this means that he did, didn’t it?

All too soon, the contact between their lips broke and Victor found that he could breathe again.

“What was that for?” Okay, so that wasn’t the smoothest line ever, especially not after a first kiss. But he couldn’t help it, he had to know, had to be sure.

“Because I… never mind,” and Yuuri looked crushed, looked disappointed, in the situation, in Victor.

And Victor’s heart jumped and reminded him that he was still, in fact, alive and that he had better move and do something because Victor had his answer.

Katsuki Yuuri was heaven sent and sin on earth. He wore his heart on his sleeve and was strong enough to bare his body, his soul, himself for all the world to see. He was so much stronger than Victor, deserved so much more, and that expression of lost hope, of honest regret, had no place on Katsuki Yuuri’s face.

So Victor moved and swept Yuuri into his arms, the words of reassurance he wanted to immerse Yuuri in tumbling from his lips as he closed the minute distance that was a chasm between them. “I mind, Yuuri.”

And then they are kissing. Tenderly and passionately as if this point of contact between them could somehow merge them together, combine them into one and birth them anew, two broken pieces that were perfect only when they were together. It’s too sudden and too overwhelming and Victor knows that he’s fallen and in too deep. It’s perfect.

When they finally part, only a moment and an eternity later, Victor is dazed. The world spins around him but it doesn’t matter because his axis and anchor is the man in front of him, the man in his arms, the man who is pressed close to him and who is looking at him like he just hung the stars.

And Victor wants to laugh because it is Yuuri who has done that. It’s Yuuri who had waltzed into the abyss of loneliness that was his life like a shooting star and painted that awful blackness with light and colour. Yuuri has chased away the dark and cold, shone light the sun and dazzled Victor with his warmth and brilliance.

Victor straightens and plants a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. In his years of work, Victor has come close to death before, flirted with it like an old friend, felt it’s touch and yearning embrace. But this is the first time that Victor has truly thought ‘this is it. I’m done for.’ And who would have guessed that he would fall into death’s arms with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. Because Victor doesn’t deserve this, and the fact that he has this is surely proof that he has died and gone to heaven.

And before he can wake up, Victor indulges himself in one last thing, says it like the prayer it is, like the hope he has kept hidden but burning burning burning all these long months. _“Spokoynoy nochi, moyo Solnyshko.”_

Victor doesn’t want to ever let go, but it is late and he doesn’t want to ruin the night by overstaying. Yuuri and he are still essentially strangers, and the last thing Victor wants is to scare Yuuri off by pushing the man further than he is willing to go.

With one last caress of Yuuri’s face, Victor steps away with a smile. There will be more chances, they will have time. Victor has waited this long and he can wait some more. Especially when Yuuri has lit the way and opened the door to hope, to a future, to something more.

Monday night cannot come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to throw out a comment or come talk to me on [tumblr](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/)!  
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next level! (^_^)/


End file.
